


Bedroom Attire

by sassyfangs13



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen, Implied Clint/Tony, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-31
Updated: 2012-07-31
Packaged: 2017-11-11 03:25:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/473980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassyfangs13/pseuds/sassyfangs13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The usual morning banter</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedroom Attire

     "So, Ms. Romanov, you know what I wear, now, what do you wear?" Tony asked, smirking across the table, a fresh mug of coffee in his hand. She raised an eyebrow and tilted her head, deciding to entertain him.   
     "Something practical in case my skills are needed. Usually yoga pants and a tank top."  
     "Well that's dull. What do you wear when you're...interrogating someone?"  
     "Well, it depends on the interrogation. The Japanese photo shoot certainly prepped you for interrogation, hmm?" Tony laughed and took a drink of his coffee.  
     "I usually like my information seekers a little less clothed though flattery never hurt anyone. There was one who wore a pair of Iron Man boxers and a matching thong, mmm," he stared at the corner, reminiscent, "lost the button down somewhere though, ended up having to give up one of my favorite AC/DC shirts." He shrugged and took another drink.  
     "Interesting." Bruce said quietly from the end of the table. His shoulders shook with quiet laughter and Natasha and Tony turned to see what he had gestured to. Clint was sleepily walking into the kitchen in a faded AC/DC shirt and Iron Man boxers.


End file.
